Juste Breathe
by Juliette.France.D
Summary: Au moderne. Toute la bande de colocataires part pour un tour du monde, entre deux frontières, il découvre ce que signifie réellement "Deuxième famille" même si ils en ont déjà un aperçu au quotidient. Quelques scènes Clexa et Bellarke (ne lisez pas les fictions juste pour les ships)!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke est en terminale scientifique dans le plus prestigieux lycée de Polis. Elle a 17 ans, est jolie, blonde, souriante et intelligente. Elle est gentille, aimable et serviable. Elle veut devenir médecin tout comme sa mère. Elle fréquente des personnes respectables et se fait plutôt discrète. Tellement discrète que sa classe ne remarquera jamais son terrible secret. Le genre de chose qui arrive à une personne qui est loin de le mériter.

Mais ce qu'elle dissimule à ses amis d'école, elle ne le cache pas à ses colocataires. Ses 11 colocataires. Autant dire que c'est toujours la fête. Ils habitent une immense maison de campagne en dehors de Polis, léguée par le père de Clarke au décès de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il est mort, sa mère et elle on emménagé dans un appartement près de l'hôpital pour limiter les trajets de sa mère. Mère qui passe son plus clair de son temps à soigner ses patients, ce dont sa fille ne la blâme pas étant donné que c'est son idéal futur : aider et soigner les personnes. C'est alors avec l'accord de sa mère que Clarke a quitté son bel appartement pour sa maison de campagne avec sa seconde famille.

Si on le fait dans l'ordre d'âge décroissant :

Il y a tout d'abord Kyle Wick, 26 ans, ingénieur, blond, charmeur et vanneur.

Viens ensuite tous les deux âgés de 25 ans Lincoln Wood et Bellamy Blake.

Lincoln est comme un frère pour la jeune blonde et la protège en toute circonstance, il fait des études d'arts : de peinture plus précisément.

Bellamy, c'est un peu plus compliqué, c'est l'ami-petit-ami. Ils se chamaillent, se prennent dans leurs bras, rigolent, partagent des baiser (pas sur la bouche mais tout de même). Bellamy l'aime. Clarke l'aime. Mais pour le moment ils ne le savent pas, ou ne s'en rendent pas compte. Bellamy va passer son diplôme afin de pouvoir enseigner l'histoire.

Encore un homme avec John Murphy, 24 ans, toujours renfrogné mais qui au finale adore tout le monde. Il est serveur dans le bar de son oncle.

Nathan Miller a également 24 ans, il souhaite devenir pompier au plus grand plaisir de son petit ami.

Emori NoName est la petite amie de Murphy, on peut dire que niveau caractère ils s'accordent parfaitement ! Niveau boulot aussi d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle travaille dans le même bar que son tendre et cher.

Raven Reyes. Que dire ? Toujours dans la lignée des 24 ans (on en sort bientôt promis). Mécanicienne et boiteuse. Un accident de voiture. Elle a partiellement perdu l'usage de sa jambe gauche mais s'en tire tel une reine et son roi n'est autre que Wick.

Viens ensuite les inséparable on pourrait presque en faire une présentation groupée.

Jasper Jordan et Monty Green, les 2 derniers âgés de 24 ans. Tous deux en école de cinéma. Pour leurs films, ils ont installés des caméras partout dans les pièces communes de la maison. Mais tout le monde s'y est vite habitué. Monty sort avec Nathan. Monty est très heureux de la volonté de son homme à vouloir devenir pompier.

La petite amie de Jasper se nomme Maya Vie, elle a 22ans, et suit des études d'infirmière avec la petite amie de Lincoln et sœur de Bellamy : Octavia Blake.

Ocatvia, ou O' pour les intimes, a 20 ans. Elle est fougueuse et ambitieuse. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose vivre un conte de fée et pas seulement pour le prince mais pour ses amis. Elle forme un très beau trio de meilleures amies avec Clarke et Raven, très beau trio…

Malgré le fait que 12 jeunes vivent dans une même maison, en semaine quand il y a cours, ou boulot, ils n'abusent pas. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'au secret de Clarke. Jusqu'à ce que le sort s'abatte sur la plus jeune, sur la chouchoute. Jusqu'à ce qu'une célèbre tueuse en série ne fasse d'elle une autre des ses victimes. Jusqu'à ce que la leucémie ne l'atteigne.

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très aguicheur (ouuuu mais quel beau mot) mais je voulais "planter le décor" (enfin plutôt les personnages).

Je tiens aussi à parler des ce que j'inflige en quelques sortes à Clarke. Sachez que je ne prends pas cette maladie à la légère (si vous saviez) mais je ne m'y connais très peu et je sortirais des informations sur cette maladie qui sont probablement fausses mais voilà je voulais traiter mon histoire de cette manière.

Etant donné que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant le second arrive ou dans les prochaines heures ou demain.

Je vous en prie laissez une review :)

Bisous, Ciao, hasta la vista.

\- Juliette


	2. Chapter 2

Pour le leur annoncer, elle les a fait asseoir dans le canapé. Elle était restée debout, les cernes creusés, les yeux rouges et une lettre à la main.

\- T'as une sale tronche, lança Octavia.

\- C'est clair, pourtant le lycée c'est pas se qu'il y a de pire, plaisanta Jasper.

\- Fermez-la, je vais bosser dans 2 heures alors si ça pouvait aller vite, s'enquit Raven, vas-y Clarke, en faisant un signe de tête à cette dernière.

\- Oui… euh… je… tu sais quoi va bosser, aller faire vos trucs on fera ça une autre fois.

\- Non c'est bon vas-y Princesse laisse parler ces gamins, dit Bellamy un sourire en coin.

\- Ta gueule Blake, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

\- Clarke, t'en fais pas vas-y tu nous fais peur.

\- Ok… je... bon j'ai fait des examens à l'hôpital... pour… fin voilà quoi, ils ont trouvé un tout petit truc et étant donné que je vis avec vous je devais vous dire que j'ai, mais c'est rien hein ! j'ai une leucémie.

Elle avait lâché la dernière phrase dans un murmure. Mais tout le monde avait entendu. Tout le monde s'était figé. Personne n'osait bouger. Sauf Octavia, elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre en courant. Raven avait baissé les yeux et regardaient son atèle. Atèle qui attira soudainement l'attention de 4 autres des colocataires qui l'entouraient. Lincoln se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

Toujours aucun dialogue. Personne n'avait réagi. Personne ne savait vraiment comment faire. Maya prit la feuille des mains de Clarke et lu les résultats d'analyses. Bellamy faisait les cents pas dans le salon. _Je vais perdre ma princesse… je vais la perdre… on va la perdre_ Jasper et Monty avait perdu leur sourire pourtant toujours affiché sur leur visages. Mais quelqu'un rompu le silence, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Tu ne fais pas de chimio ? Tu ne compte pas en faire ? demanda Maya en pointant les papiers vers Clarke.

\- Je…

\- Comment ça pas de chimio? lança Bellamy, bien sûr que si tu vas te faire soigner !

\- OUI ! Laisse moi le temps de parler d'accord ?! Je vais en faire mais pour le moment je ne peux pas ! Elle n'est pas assez développé, je ne peux pas en faire maintenant ça risquerait de l'aggraver… ou de m'abîmer, en quelques sortes.

\- Oh.. je… très bien. Viens la Princesse, dit Bellamy en tirant la jeune malade dans ses bras. On est là. On est tous là pour toi.

Octavia réapparut quelques minutes plus tard un gros carnet dans la main. Elle embrassa Clarke sur le front et le lui tendit avec un énorme sourir.

\- Désolée mais je compte me servir de ta maladie pour réaliser notre rêve.

\- Notre qu… ? Au putin notre rêve !

\- O' tu as sortis LE carnet ? demanda Raven en s'approchant.

\- Génial je voulais des vacances, s'enthousiasma Emori.

\- Au mon dieu on va le faire ? interrogea Maya.

Pendant ce petit moment, tous les hommes de la maison c'étaient reculés et assis dans le canapé. Ils comptemplaient les femmes de la maison, sourcil levé, regard interrogateur. Elles avaient leurs secrets, bien évidemment mais là tout de suite ça les inquiétait légèrement. Murphy se racla la gorge et les 5 filles se tournèrent finalement vers eux, comme si elles se rendaient compte de leur présence.

\- On attend vos explications, fit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui et tout de suite de préférence, renchérit Murphy.

\- Octavia tu peux pas te servir de la maladie de Clarke comme d'un jeu! Ta perdu la tête? demanda Bellamy.

\- Arrête Bell, je le prends au sérieux! Et justement on va réaliser son rêve... qui est également le notre et qui, quand vous en saurez d'avantages, sera le votre aussi.

\- O' explications, exigea le grand frère.

La jeune soeur se tourna vers ses amies. Elles se tourna vers ses co-leader sur ce projet, sur ce rêve. Elles souriaient toutes. Parce qu'aucun de ces hommes assis sur le canapé ne sauraient dire non. Et c'est ce qui rendu ce moment encore plus beau. Clarke les devança et prit la parole:

\- Le soir où vous avez été voir votre match de rugby, nous on est restée là. On a ouvert une bouteille et on a dériver sur de nombreux sujets de conversations dont l'un d'eux était nos prochaines vacances. Quand je dis qu'on a dériver on a vraiment dériver! On s'est renseigné sur tout et O' a prit ce carnet, elle désigna l'objet désormais entre les mains d'Emorie, et on y a tout noté. On a préparé d un voyage. Un voyage autour du monde!

Elle marqua une pause tous les garçons la regardaient très attentivement, Octavia et Maya sautillaient sur place et les trois autres filles avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Les hommes s'attendaient à une grosse connerie ou à ce qu'elles leur demandent d'adopter un animal mais pas à un voyage.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non?

\- Non, Clarke tu es malade, hors de question que tu...

\- Bien alors ne viens pas! Bellamy j'en rêve, on en rêve tous, même toi avoue-le! Et franchement imagine ça? On ferait un voyage autour du monde!

\- Ca serait génial, dit Nathan. Ca serait vraiment génial!

\- Je... de toute manière ta mère ne voudra jamais et on a pas les moyens! Au cas où vous auriez oublier nous sommes 12! 12!

\- Justement Blake, on est 12.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne ayant prononcé ces quelques mots. Murphy. Il regarda ces personnes une à une. Si il devait partir autour du monde ce serait obligatoirement avec cette famille. C'était décidé ce voyage aller se faire.

* * *

Hello!

Choses promises, choses dues! Voici mon second chapitre et le troisième devrai suivre dans la foulée. Il sera sans doute publié demain ou samedi, voir même dimanche... Je ne sais point encore! Dans ce prochain chapitre vous découvrirai le contenu du carnet de nos jeunes demoiselles et là par contre je vais essayer de faire le plus réalisable possible... des recherches vont donc s'imposer. Si vous avez des idées de destinations n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Oh je viens de voir que j'ai fait une faute dans mon titre : j'ai rajouté un "e" à "just" mais bon on va dire que ça nous fait un petit effet de style!

Et enfin si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs) faites m'en pars avec une review :)

Bon aller je vous embrasse, Ciao

\- Juliette


	3. Chapter 3

\- Je vais faire du café qui en veut ? proposa Nathan.

Tout le monde leva la main. Ils s 'étaient tous réunis dans le jardin il ne faisait pas encore froid et pas encore nuit alors ils pourraient étudier le projet de voyage calmement assis dans l'herbe. Clarke et Octavia étaient aller chercher un tableau tandis que Maya essayer de mettre la main sur des feutres. Tout le monde revenu, café en main, Raven commença la lecture du carnet :

\- En premier on pensait aller au Danemark, il paraît qu'Amsterdam est tout simplement magnifique. Ca se fera par vote, sachant que la liste est totalement modifiable ! Donc qui veut lève la main.

Tout le monde leva la main. Sans exceptions. Beau début.

\- Ensuite on pensait passer une semaine au ski, perso je peux pas en faire mais j'adore la luge donc on peut quand même y aller. Levez de main si vous êtes pour.

Maya fut la seule à ne pas lever la main.

\- Je me suis cassée la jambe une fois. Et puis il fait froid. Et ça prendra de la place de devoir emmener les combis.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, dit Monty, je baisse la main !

\- O' prend en note le nombre de votes ! Ca fait 9 pour, indiqua Lincoln.

\- Ok suivant, on a l'Italie avec 3 villes différentes : Turin, Florence et Venise.

Toutes les mains se levèrent celles de Maya et Octavia plus particulièrement. Venise ville de l'amour.

\- Place à la Russie, Moscou à l'air tout simplement magnifique ! En plus à cette période de l'année il ne fait pas très froid.

\- J'y suis déjà aller et croyez-moi c'est mieux en photo. En plus c'est cher là-bas. Dit Wick.

\- Ok bon on oublie.

\- Oui et puis on ira surement en Suisse, il fera froid là-bas alors c'est la même chose, donc tranquille, fit Jasper.

-Clarke fait la suite j'en ai marre de lire, lâcha Raven en lui tendant le carnet.

\- Ok file… Donc après la Russie y a l'Inde ! Oh géniale on y va! En plus Lincoln il y a ta sœur là-bas non ?

\- Oui ça pourrait être pas mal... ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu sa tête. Me regarde pas comme ça Monty, les facetimes ça ne compte pas !

\- Comment s'appelle ta sœur déjà ?

\- Lexa mais appelle la, la chieuse ça lui va aussi.

\- Lincoln ferme-la ta sœur est sympa ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de nous ne l'ait rencontré en vrai, lança Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique, elle a du boulot, moi mes études et on a pas les mêmes vacances.

\- Et bien là tu la verras !

\- Ouais… bref Clarke continu.

\- D'accord d'accord... bon ensuite il y a l'Australie. Je rêve d'aller en Australie. Ca vous va? Les Blake, votre tante ne vit pas là-bas?

\- Oh mon dieu mais si! Elle a putin de baraque en plus! C'est génial d'avoir de la famille à l'étranger!

\- Octavia calme-toi, Indra est un peu conne sur les bords je te rappelle.

\- Oui mais elle a une piscine et elle vit près de la mer! Vas-y Clarke n'écoutes pas mon abruti de frère, continu moi je le rajoutes à la liste!

\- Ca marche, donc après l'Australie on pensait aller en Argentine ou au Brésil ? Au choix.

\- ARGENTINE ! cria Emori en se levant

\- Em, calme-toi, dit Murphy en la faisant s'asseoir.

\- Mon frère y a déménagé pour ses études !

\- C'est parti pour l'Argentine. Octavia prends bien en note ! rappela Clarke.

\- T'inquiète poulette.

\- Après l'Argentine, il y a écrit RTAEU ? Ocatvia tu m'expliques ce que ça signifie ?

\- Road Trip Au Etats Unis ! Ca on le fait c'est obliger !

\- Eh bien écris le alors.

\- Princesse y a quoi après ?

\- Rien, on rentre en France après.

\- Tant mieux parce que ça va nous coûter une blinde ! L'avion, l'hébergement, la nourriture, les activités… Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas le faire, désolé.

\- Bellamy soit pas pessimiste, on a pensé à tout, lança Raven avec un clin d'œil aux autres filles.

\- Tout d'abord mon père peut nous avoir un car gratuitement grâce à un de ses amis et donc pour le transport c'est plus simple et pour les 3 fois où on aura à prendre l'avion on paiera seulement nos places et la place du car parce que tout nos bagages seront dedans ! expliqua Maya.

\- Et dans tous ces pays il y a des « lieux campings », on dormira dans des tentes, on utilisera des chauffes plats et tous ces trucs de camping. Dans ces endroits il y a toujours des sanitaires, continua Emori. Et puis en Inde en Australie et en Argentine on pourra essayer de se caser chez nos frangins. En plus si on emmène déjà des conserves et tout on aura pas besoin d'acheter énormément sur place et on peut en prendre plein il y a de la place dans un car de 60 personnes où il n'y en a que 12.

-Et d'Inde en Australie on peut facilement prendre le ferry pour pas cher! rappela Raven.

\- Et moi j'ai assez d'argent avec l'héritage de mon père pour payer une certaine partie, enchérit Clarke.

\- On partira combien de temps ? questionna Nathan.

\- Ca ferait une dizaines de semaines… Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais si on part 2 semaines avant le début officielle des grandes vacances ça peut fonctionner.

\- Très bien on termine tous milieu juin donc pour ça pas de problème, commenta Monty.

\- Mais pour ceux qui travaillent ? demanda Murphy.

\- Tu demandes à ton oncle de te filer tes vacances pour ta pote cancéreuse, lança Clarke.

Suite à ça tout le monde la dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?... Ah oui ... trop tôt pour le sarcasme, pardon.

-Wick et moi on fait comment ? demanda Raven.

\- Des RTT ? proposa Maya.

\- Ta mère ne voudra jamais Princesse.

\- Je vais l'appeler, elle vous adore et elle m'aime elle va dire oui.

Elle composa le numéro de sa mère, fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et engagea la conversation. Elle finit par s'éloigner du groupe et revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Ca a été dur, y a eu des cris et sans doute des larmes mais elle a dit OUI ! Mais elle veut quand même en reparler durant un dîner, c'est facultatif. Enfin j'imagine... On va partir en voyage!

\- Au mon dieu !

\- On va faire le tour du monde !

Toutes les filles sautèrent sur Clarke pour l'enlacer. Leur voyage se planifiera dans les deux prochaines semaines et dans 3 mois ils partiront direction Amsterdam. Dans 3 mois, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se magnent...

* * *

Buongiorno,

Comment allez vous? Perso je suis en dépression, mes TPE (travaux pratiques encadrés) sont la semaine prochaine et ça m'inquiète un peu...

Bref... J'ai adoré me préparer à la rédaction de ce chapitre! Je dois avouer que ce serai mon itinéraire favoris mais j'y rajouterai plain d'autre pays comme l'Arménie mais on ne peut pas tout avoir...Moscou a vraiment l'air magnifique également... mais bon! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, ces trois premiers chapitres sont plutôt explicatifs, et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas extraordinaires mais il le fallait bien.

(Vous avez vu il y a de plus en plus de mots, mais quel talent!)

Le prochain chapitre devrait être mieux. Vous y trouverez leur préparation au voyage (les bagages... j'adore les faire quand je pars!) et ça vous permettra de voir quel "passion" (plutôt des passes-temps je dois dire) je leur ai attribué! J'y approfondirai les relations de nos personnages préférés, les amours plus particulièrement, pour que vous voyez comment je les imagine dans mon monde.

J'ai introduit notre Heda... ma très cher Lexa. Enfin juste son nom mais c'est déjà pas mal!

J'ai super hâte de commencer à rédiger leur voyage j'ai déjà plein d'idées et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. D'ailleurs si dans les pays cité vous avez des noms d'activités originales et sympatoches ça ne sera pas de refus.

Le temps d'attente entre les chapitres n'est pas fixé. J'écris quand j'ai envie et j'adore les posté donc profitez-en tant que l'intervalle entre 2 est court!

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis à bientôt!

Des bisous et Adios,

\- Juliette.


End file.
